Mother's Day Weekend
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Major spoiler sorry. Apology author's not inside! Okay so here's the summary. Jessi gets to spend a good mother's day weekend with her parents and Jen tells her daughter something and also gives a big surprise for both Gibbs and Jessi. Again sorry!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry to have this spoiler but it was the only way I could write this without causing confusion. If you haven't figured out by now, Jessi is Gibbs and Jenny's daughter. I will elaborate on what happened in Revealing which the first chapter will be posted soon!!! BTW if you didn't figure it out by now I will forever manically laugh at you for being slow. JUST KIDDING!!!! But it is sort of funny if you hadn't caught onto it by now. Again SOOOOO sorry to have to spoil this.  


* * *

**

"Jessi, why don't you do your report next," the teacher said. Jessi stood up and, brushed a little bit of her red-hair out of her eyes. She took her spot at the front of the classroom and looked at her classmates. All of their 10 year old eyes were boring holes into her face.

She flipped to the first page of her report, and read: "My mom is driven by her job. She is the director of NCIS. Now if you don't know what that means it means pretty much FBI meets the Navy. She is very talkative partly because she holds conferences with people and, is always well talking to people about something that half of it I don't even understand,"

"She has red hair just like I do, but she has green eyes and I have blue eyes cause I get that from my dad. My mom is interesting to listen to she has a lot to say about something as simple as what to get from the store or something as complex as something in a case that a team in NCIS is working that has a bunch of big words that nobody but her not even my dad knows what they mean. Well anyway she and my dad have known each other since about 12 years ago; back when she was an NCIS agent and my dad was her boss cause he was the team leader. She drove him nuts and when I heard the stories I was laughing a lot. She was a 'fast learner' as my dad puts it,"

"She said that she was a 'Schizoid Libber' because she works around my dad all the time and she said that he is a chauvinist. I don't know but whatever…" Jessi finished her paper about her mom and then sat down.

Once Jessi opened the front door to her house after getting off the bus she saw that her mom and dad were already home and Noemi, the housekeeper, wasn't there.

"Mom!!! You're home early!!!" she ran over to her mother after dropping her backpack on the floor and giving her a hug.

"Yeah I thought since that it's Mother's Day on Sunday that we could start the weekend once you got home from school."

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me too?" Gibbs asked his daughter as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Of course dad!!! Hi!!!" she gave her dad a hug and then they all sat on the couch talking about what would happen over the weekend.

Jen decided that her and Jessi would spend some good mother-daughter bonding on Saturday and then have it be a sort of family thing on Mother's Day. Jessi and her mother did just as they said and were now sitting on the living room floor letting their toenails dry and were talking.

"Mom?"

"Mhmm?" Jen said looking over to her daughter.

"Why don't you and dad wedding rings?"

"Well for starters your father and I aren't married and we don't really need that sort of thing to give us a reminder that we love each other. You're that reminder."

"Okay. I think I get it. Why did you leave dad?"

"How did you know that _I_ left him and it wasn't the other way around?"

"Both Abby and Sophia have very big mouths; they told me," both of them laughed.

"Remind me to kill those two," Jen rolled her eyes and Jessi began to laugh so hard she almost fell over.

"Gotcha," Jessi replied. They talk a lot more the rest of the day and soon enough it was 9:00pm., and it was time for Jessi had to get to bed.

Once Jessi was asleep Jen and Gibbs stepped out of their daughter's room.

"Jethro, today while me and Jessi were talking she asked me why you and I didn't have wedding rings and I told her first the obvious; we weren't married…"

"What else did you tell her, Jen?"

"I told her that, that sort of thing didn't need to be a reminder that you and I love each other but, that she was our reminder."

"Are you okay with her being our only reminder?" Gibbs asked.

"I am perfectly fine with it. Now her being our only reminder isn't entirely true there are other things if you know what I am getting at."

"Oh I know," he hugged her for what seemed the longest time then kissed her softly.

"Lets get to bed and sleep. I bet that girl of ours wore you out today," he said, she yawned then replied.

"Yeah she did."

Jessi was already up as was her father. They snuck into the kitchen while Jen slept peacefully and made her breakfast. They brought her breakfast in bed on a small portable tray.

Jen stirred a little then she tried to sit up she was stopped by a tray setting on top of her.

"What the…?" she said then realized what was going on and saw Jessi and Jethro walk back in the bedroom with presents.

"Happy Mother's Day mom!!!!" Jessi exclaimed as she went to the side of the bed that her mother was laying on and gave her mom a tight hug.

"Thank you sweetheart, thank you Jethro this is soo sweet of you both to do, lets see what you both cooked for me. Ugh scrambled eggs, jelly toast, my favorite, yum! Bacon and coffee. Cliché and classic I love it, thank you again."

"Today's all about you Jen," Jethro said getting on the other side of the bed putting an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest.

By 5:00pm. they were getting ready to eat dinner and were watching T.V. Jen broke the silence.

"I have to tell you both something," Gibbs and Jessi looked at her strange.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just I am pregnant. About 3 months to be exact. I only found out Friday," both Jethro and Jessi's mouths dropped.

"Wha… wha. are you serious Jen?"

"Yeah I am, the doctor called me right after lunch," Jessi's eyes danced with delight.

"Yahoo!!! I am going to have a baby brother or sister!!!!" Jessi exclaimed hugging her mother tightly.

Once she released her mother from the hug, Jethro grabbed Jen and kissed her and Jessi jetted out of there in an instant.

"Happy Mother's Day, Jen," Jethro said after the kiss ended.

"I know," they both laughed and they held each other until Jessi interrupted the moment by coming back into the living room and saying something.

"Mom, dad, didn't I go to that sleepover at my friend Maggie house 'bout 3 months ago?"

Jenny and Jethro started to bust out laughing. It was the best and first Mother's Day that Jen ever had and she was going to love having more Mother's Days as great as this one for a LONG time.

* * *

**A/N2: Please review I shined and buffed the little button below for you guys!!!!**


End file.
